UNKNOWN ENDING
by heoneypeach
Summary: Dibalik kesuksesannya yang dikenal seantero negeri, sejak pertama kali terbit Junhui memang sudah memikat hati ribuan orang yang pernah mengikutinya. Hampir setiap remaja mengenal sosok Junhui sebagai seorang detektif tampan, cerdas, lagi serba bisa. Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukannya? FANFICT INI SEBAGAI LATE BIRTHDAY PRESENTNYA OUR PRINCE MOON JUNHEE TAGS: JUNHUI , YOU, SEVENTEEN


**THIS IS A** **FAN FICTION** **ABOUT** **SEVENTEEN** **PAIRING** **: WEN JUNHUI** **& YOU**

 **UNKNOWN ENDING**

 **Main Cast** **:** **Wen Junhui**

 **You**

 **Length** **:** **Oneshot**

 **Genre** **:** **Crime, Junhui centric, Writer!You, Detective!Junhui**

 **Rating** **: Teen. PG [13+]**

 **Author** **: Alham Baskoro**

 **Word (s) :** **2515 words**

 **Page(s) :** **8 pages**

 **Writted since :** **June 16** **th** **2016**

 **Disclaimer : this is just a fiction story about** **SEVENTEEN** **pairing** **Wen Junhui** **&** **You** **. The real characters is belongs to** **the greatest God** **,** **©PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT,** **SEVENTEEN** **, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine .** **DO NOT COPY MY STORY**

 **ALHAM BASKORO PROUDLY PRESENT**

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **…** **.**

Dibalik kesuksesannya yang dikenal seantero negeri, sejak pertama kali terbit Junhui memang sudah memikat hati ribuan orang yang pernah mengikutinya. Hampir setiap remaja mengenal sosok Junhui sebagai seorang detektif tampan, cerdas, lagi serba bisa. Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukannya?

"Aku sudah melihat Junhui _oppa_ pagi ini, dia berhasil memecahkan kasus kera raksasa yang ada di daerah Gyeongsangnam!"

Kasus itu merupakan yang tersulit, bahkan penanggung jawab hukum setempat tidak bisa memecahkannya. Moon Junhui datang dengan tangan dinginnya segera memeriksa seluruh tkp, tidak ada tersangka dalam kasus dan ini murni karena kelalaian si syah bandar kapal yang lalai mengurus hewan selundupannya.

"Uwah! Aku juga sudah tau itu! Aku sangat berharap banyak Junhui _oppa_ dalam aksinya minggu depan!"

Setiap minggu, seorang Moon Junhui beraksi tanpa dibayar. Hanya imbalan secukupnya dari orang orang dengan atensi tinggi terhadap aksinya lah yang peduli akan nasib detektif profesional itu. Kini, Moon Junhui meledak, bak sebuah asteroid di angkasa; hebat dan menarik banyak atensi publik.

"Kupikir ia tampan, cerdas dan serba bisa. Apa yang tidak bisa ia lakukan? Aku selalu penasaran."

 _Well_ , itu memang salah satu dari kelebihan seorang Moon Junhui. Lalu, apakah kita perlu mengorek kekurangannya? Tentu setiap pribadi mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing masing. Tapi sekali lagi, _apa perlu kita mengorek kekurangan dari sang detektif?_

Publik terus menanti kisah heroik dari seorang Moon Junhui yang selalu menyelamatkan hari bak seorang super hero. Entah itu diwaktu senggang ataupun memang ia dalam tugas dinasnya, kasus yang ia pegang, selalu berakhir dengan ujung benang yang jelas.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku sudah kehabisan ide. Misteri kematian Hansol memang tidak terpecahkan; Tak ada pesan kematian. Tak ada jejak mencurigakan. Tak ada saksi mata. Tak ada apa dan siapa. Hanya Hansol yang tergeletak tak berdaya di samping kolam taman kota hari itu. Bahkan tidak ada tanda tanda jika bule itu datang ke taman itu sebelumnya. Taman kota itu selalu ramai bahkan hingga tengah malam karena letaknya yang strategis dan berada di tepian jalan raya, tidak pernah mati dan selalu ramai lalu lintas. Namun, tak ada yang melihat saat peristiwa kematian Hansol berlangsung. Pagi hari Hansol ditemukan tak bernyawa, dan jelas itu bukan kasus bunuh diri. Aku sangat yakin itu!_

 _Sinar mentari seolah menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana jasad itu ditemukan; mustahil untuk bertaya padanya. Seolah kabut hitam pekat menyelimuti ketika malam sebelum kejadian tragis ini terjadi, membuatku bingung setengah mati._

 _Bagaimana mungkin semua ini terjadi? Apa pula motif si pembunuh? Apa ia menggunakan sejenis cairan menghilangkan diri atau semacamnya? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan untuk sekarang._

 _Bersambung..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kertas plot setengah jadi itu melipir kemana mana setelah aku membantingnya cukup keras, bahkan ada yang keluar dari meja kerjaku. Lelah, bingung, dan tertekan. Aku menenggelamkan kepala diantara kedua lenganku sementara Junhui menatapku bingung

"Bagaimana menurutmu, apa ini pernah terjadi di kasus-kasus sebelumnya?" tanyaku pada Junhui, sang pemeran tokoh utama dalam cerita detektifku. Ia hanya mengeryitkan dahinya sebagai atensi atas pertanyaanku. Aku pikir, ia sama bingungnya denganku.

"Tidak pernah. Kasus pembunuhan dalam ruang tertutup bisa kita pecahkan, begitupun kasus-kasus lain yang tampak mustahil. Hanya saja kali ini kau memilih tempat yang salah. Taman kota itu… ah kau tahu lah, membunuh di tempat seramai itu akan sulit menemukan trik si pelaku," ucap Junhui pesimis. Lipatan kelopak matanya yang tajam melirik sebentar tumpukan naskah hampir _deadline_ diatas meja kerjaku. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kali ini aku benar-benar melakukan kesalahan besar. Bahkan gelas bekas _latte starbuck_ sisa dua hari kemarin masih tersimpan disamping speaker komputerku. Aku tidak berani untuk melihat kaca sekarang, aku yakin bayangan terburuk tentang wajahku akan terwujud jika aku berani menengok kearah kaca. Omong omong, aku mebayangkan jika kantung mataku mempunyai kantung mata, _pffft_.

"Benar-benar aneh. Bagaimana mungkin seorang penulis cerita detektif mengungkapkan kasus pembunuhan, tanpa mengetahui trik dari si pelaku pembunuhan karangannya sendiri?" Junhui bertanya sinis. Tatapannya penuh sindiran. Sesaat, aku menyesal membuat karakter tokoh Junhui sebagai seorang pria ambisius yang sedikit angkuh dan suka menyalahkan.

"Aku didesak _deadline_. Saat itu aku hanya berpikir untuk membuat kasus yang trik-nya benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak pembaca." Sahutku sedikit membela diri. _Writer blocked_ memang membuat semua penulis amatiran sepertiku menjadi gila, ditambah _deadline_ yang mengejar tentu saja. Bahkan otakku tidak lagi bisa berpikir tentang lanjutan ceritanya, aku butuh bernafas diruang terbuka dan membiarkan pikiranku memberikan jalan menuju ujung benang ini.

"Dan sekarang kau harus melanjutkan cerita detektif bersambungmu itu yang _deadline_ -nya semakin dekat, dua hari lagi! Kau tentu tidak ingin redaktur penerbit yang membesarkan nama kita kecewa, pun harga diri kita bisa hancur di depan pembaca." Perkataan Junhui tidak pernah menenangkan, selalu membuatku tertekan. Terlebih dengan kilatan berapi api di dalam iris matanya yang kelam.

Setiap kasus yang aku pecahkan selalu berada pada penekanan bahwa aku harus memecahkan misteri demi misteri yang menaikkan nama seorang Moon Junhui. Junhui sudah sangat terkenal. Detektif ternama yang sepertinya telah banyak diperbincangkan. Semenjak Junhui dimunculkan sosoknya dalam wujud _webtoon_ , Junhui telah menghiasi banyak produk, mulai dari sebagai tokoh dalam _game_ , gambar pada merk sepatu, tas maupun pakaian, terakhir ceritanya mendapat tawaran untuk difilmkan. Dan Junhui sekali-kali tidak pernah mau jikalau reputasinya hancur, bahkan jika itu hal hal kecil sepele yang menyangkut tentang detail penggambarannya.

"Kalau begitu kali ini engkaulah yang harus memecahkan misteri itu. Aku yang menciptakan karaktermu, tetapi aku tidak lebih terkenal darimu. Sekarang berusahalah, sebelum orang-orang tidak menghargaimu lagi sebagai seorang detektif." Aku tersenyum sinis. Kali ini aku yang akan membuat Junhui tertekan. Aku akan membuat seolah olah ambisinya untuk selalu terkenal kini di ujung jurang kehancuran. Idenya, aku akan membuatnya menelan bulat bulat istilah _senjata makan tuan._

"Ingat, karirmu sebagai penulis juga bisa jatuh!" Junhui berkata dengan nada ancaman dan jari telunjuknya yang panjang itu menodong wajahku.

"Aku tak peduli lagi dengan karirku. Memangnya siapa selama ini yang lebih disorot? Bukan aku! Siapa yang wajahnya menghiasi tokoh dalam berbagai produk _video game_ atau yang menghiasi berbagai produk makanan kemasan? Aku bukan apa-apa! Jadi aku tidak takut jika harus merusak karirku!" sahutku dengan sengit. Junhui tak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Gurat wajahnya mulai menunjukkan ketidakberdayaan. Namun, Junhui yang ambisius segera menunjukkan kepercayaan diri, sesaat setelah ia memaksa otaknya berpikir.

"Aku tahu sesuatu. Kita bisa memecahkan misteri ini. Tentunya dengan bertanya kepada orang yang lebih hebat darimu, yang kemampuan analisisnya tak sebanding denganmu yang amatiran." dia menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum sinis padaku.

 _Hah, memangnya dia pikir dirinya siapa? Amatiran begini tapi berkat plot cerdasku selama ini kau menjadi terkenal dan pelukismu mendapat banyak royalti atas hak ciptanya._

Kata-kata Junhui sedikit menyinggung perasaanku, tapi aku juga tertarik melihat apa yang akan diperbuatnya. Aku tidak akan pernah mengharapkan hal yang yang muluk terjadi padanya, atau bahkan hal hal paling buruk sekalipun.

Biasanya, Junhui tak pernah sekali pun terlibat secara langsung memberikan ide untuk memecahkan kasus, biasanya ia hanya memberikan beberapa saran penulisan, diksi, ataupun hal hal detail tentang imajinasiku. Sekonyong konyong Junhui keluar dari naskah-hampir-rampung milikku, Sosoknya yang tergambar sebagai lelaki berusia 20 tahun yang cerdas, muncul dalam wujud ala ala kartun _webtoon_ pada umumnya. Ketampanannya sempat membuatku terpana. Komikus yang menggambarkan sosok Junhui memang berasal dari Jepang, sehingga Junhui dilukiskan dalam bentuk kartun Jepang yang mempesona. Walaupun sebenarnya aku berpikir nama Junhui tidak cocok dilukiskan seperti itu, kecuali ia menyandang nama ala Jepang juga. Namun, redaktur _webcomic_ tempat terbit cerita detektif Junhui sendiri yang memintanya agar Junhui dilukiskan seperti itu.

"Aku harus pergi. Kau tahu, kurasa berkunjung ke _Baker Street 22IB_ adalah solusi yang tepat untuk permasalahan kita,"ucap Junhui yakin. Aku teringat, lokasi itu adalah tempat rumah sewaan Sherlock Holmes berada. Apakah Junhui akan menceritakan kasus ini pada salah satu detektif idolaku itu?

"Bagaimana cara kau menemuinya?" tanyaku singkat.

"Tentu saja aku akan menembus dimensi dunia fiksi. Aku akan masuk ke dalam novel Detektif Sherlock Holmes karya _Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_ itu. Di mana kau menaruh novel-novel yang kau punya itu?"

Aku sedikit tercekat. Bisakah seperti itu? Menembus dunia fiksi? Tanpa banyak protes, aku mengambil salah satu novel Sherlock Holmes dari rak buku disamping meja kerjaku. Judulnya _The Hound of Baskervilles_ dan Aku segera membuka halaman pertama, menunggu Junhui melakukan sesuatu. Junhui benar-benar melakukannya. Ia memasuki novel Sherlock Holmes koleksiku. Ia pergi menembus helaian kertas novel itu. Aku menunggunya dengan penasaran. Aku yakin kemampuan analisis Holmes yang hebat dapat memecahkan misteri kematian di taman kota itu. Seperempat jam berlalu. Tak kusangka Junhui kembali dengan wajah putus asa. Aku menerka-nerka, mungkin seseorang yang ahli pikir seperti Holmes juga tidak mampu menebak trik dari si pelaku pembunuhan.

"Aku sudah ke _Baker Street 22IB_ dan Sherlock Holmes tidak ada di sana. Kurasa ia sedang meninjau lokasi tempat terjadinya kasus. Lagipula kalaupun dia ada di sana, ia akan terkejut, sama terkejutnya dengan wanita pemilik rumah sewaan tidak cocok masuk kedunia itu karena aku tampil sebagai sosok kartun Jepang. Sulit kalau aku harus berpura-pura menjadi klien Sherlock Holmes," tutur Junhui menjelaskan.

Aku paham dan langsung mendapatkan ide.

"Kalau begitu dunia yang cocok denganmu adalah komik Jepang. Ayo, masuklah ke dalam komik Detektif Conan koleksiku. Berpura-puralah menjadi klien dan meminta pendapat Shinichi Kudo. Masuklah ke seri komik yang pertama saat Shinichi belum mengecil menjadi Conan." Aku memberikan solusi yang kurasa sangat jitu.

"Apa? Shinichi Kudo, detektif SMU yang sombong itu? Aku tidak mau menemuinya. Aku ini seorang mahasiswa cerdas, detektif hebat. Aku tidak mungkin bertanya kepada anak ingusan itu."

"Lalu, kau punya solusi lain? Saat ini tidak ada jalan lain, kalian sama-sama tokoh yang digambarkan dalam bentuk kartun Jepang. Tidak ada masalah bagimu untuk muncul di dunia serial anime Detektif Conan itu. Ayo, pergilah!"

Aku meminta Junhui dengan sedikit memaksa. Tak ada pilihan lain, Junhui pun menembus helaian kertas dan menyusup ke komik itu. Aku menunggunya dengan tidak sabaran. Junhui kembali setelah satu jam berlalu. Kurasa waktuitu cukup bagi Shinichi untuk mengungkapkan kenyataan kasus dan membongkar trik si pelaku. Namun, setelah aku amati ternyata Junhui kembali dengan raut wajah yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Itu kasus yang mustahil. Korban ditemukan tewas dengan banyak luka goresan pisau di sekujur tubuhnya, sebelum akhirnya pisau itu ditancapkan tepat di jantungnya. Sekitar tanah tempat korban ditemukan juga penuh goresan pisau,pun batang pohon mahoni tua di sana juga tergores-gores pisau. Di ranting paling atas pohon yang daunnya sudah rontok semua itu tergantung tas korban. Waktu kematian korban diperkirakan jam satu dini hari, sementara kita tahu malam itu tamankota ramai dikunjungi karena pergantian tahun dan ada pesta kembang api hingga dini hari. Shinichi tidak mampu memecahkan kasus ini, terlalu mustahil dan mengada-ngada, katanya." Junhui menjelaskan panjang lebar. Aku menelan ludah. Mungkin aku benar-benar telah melakukan kesalahan besar karena membuat kasus yang rumit ini. Goresan pisau ditanah dan di batang pohon itu tidak dapat dijelaskan. Untuk menggantung tas di ranting tertinggi itu,seseorang juga harus memanjat. Kenapa ada goresan, kenapa tas digantung, dan kenapa tak ada yang melihat kejadian disaat yang ramai itu benar-benar membuat kasus ini begitu aneh. Tak ada jejak dan sidik jari tertinggal juga membuatnya semakin mustahil.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Tak ada harapan lagi. Kita telah hancur. Cerbung itu tidak dapat dilanjutkan," ucapku pasrah. Mendengar itu Junhui spontan mendorongku ke belakang, membuat punggungku menabrak dinding dengan cukup keras. Aku meringis menahan sakit.

"Kenapa kau begitu ceroboh? Seharusnya kau bisa berhati-hati menciptakan kasus. Kau tahu aku tidak ingin reputasiku hancur. Aku tetap ingin dikenang sebagai detektif profesional yang hebat dan tak pernah gagal!" Junhui mulai membentakku. Matanya menyala-nyala menunjukkan emosi yang begitu sulit tertahankan. Aku mulai ketakutan akan tingkahnya.

"Kenapa kau bersikap kasar? Bagaimanapun aku ini lebih lemah darimu. Aku yang membentuk tokohmu dan membuatmu terkenal. Aku yang selama ini membuat alur hidupmu menjadi nyata hingga kau benar benar nyata seperti sekarang!"

"Ya, tetapi aku lebih baik tidak usah kau ciptakan daripada aku harus berakhir dalam kegagalan seperti ini." Junhui masih menatapku berang. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum sadis dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Aku tahu solusi dari semua ini. Ya! aku tahu!" Junhui terlonjak senang, masih dengan senyum sadisnya.

"Jika kau mati, maka cerita itu tidak dapat dilanjutkan. Orang-orang pun tidak akan peduli lagi dengan pemecahan kasus itu. Dan aku akan tetap dikenang sebagai tokoh cerita yang hebat. Reputasiku tidak hancur, dan mungkin saja aku akan diceritakan oleh penulis lain yang lebih berbakat. Jadi, matilah!" Junhui mulai mencekikku. Aku tidak menyangka ia berniat membunuhku.

"Hentikan! Bagaimana mungkin seorang detektif ternama sepertimu ingin membunuh seorang perempuan? Aku punya solusi lain, jadi hentikan!" Aku hampir kehabisan napas saat Junhui melepaskan tangannya dari leherku. Aku terbatuk-batuk mendapati daerah sekitar leherku yang sakit. Nafsu membunuh Junhui benar-benar menakutkan.

"Kembalilah ke naskah. Aku akan menyelesaikan cerita itu. Percayalah!"

"Baiklah, kuberi waktu tiga jam. Jika tidak ada perkembangan, maka aku akan membunuhmu," ancam Junhui. Aku mengangguk kecil. Aku pun mulai mengetik bait demi bait ceritaku. Ide itu mengalir deras dan menghasilkan kalimat-kalimat yang mengantarkan aku pada solusi kasus ini. Aku harus segera mengakhirinya sebelum Junhui membunuhku. Kali ini dengan emosi yang kuat aku membuat alur cerita. Sesekali aku mendengar Junhui protes dengan alur yang kubuat, tapi aku tak mempedulikannya. Aku terus meneruskan cerita. Suara protes Junhui yang terakhir sempat meninggi kudengar, perlahan surut dan menghilang. Akhirnya aku menuliskan tanda baca terakhir dalam ceritaku itu. Titik.

Kurasa inilah dunia yang kejam. Orang sudah terbiasa saling menyakiti, bunuh-membunuh, tak peduli seberapa dekat hubungannya. Junhui sudah menemaniku berkarir selama ini. Sebelum ia sempat membunuhku, aku membunuhnya. Tokoh Junhui tidak ada lagi. Aku membuat alur cerita di mana Junhui meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sesaat aku menyesal karena menuliskan kematian Junhui yang membuatnya menghilang untuk selamanya, padahal aku bisa membuatnya jatuh sakit saja dan tidak bisa berkegiatan memecahkan kasus untuk sesaat. Tetapi, mengingat Junhui pernah berniat membunuhku, membuat nafsu membunuhku muncul juga. Setelahnya, misteri kematian di taman kota tak lagi dipecahkan, karena detektif yang baru hadir memecahkan misteri kematian Junhui yang misterius. Tokoh detektif yang kuciptakan kali ini lebih santun, tidak seperti Junhui yang pembangkang. Namun, tidak semua berjalan baik sesuai dugaanku. Pembaca kecewa Junhui pergi untuk selamanya. Karyaku tidak diterima lagi. Aku dianggap gagal mengakhiri cerita itu. Karirku sebagai penulis cerita detektif mulai diragukan. Aku mulai berada di ambang kehancuran. Begitulah. Harusnya aku tidak perlu membalas perbuatan Junhuidengan kejahatan pula. Kejahatan yang dibalas dengan kejahatan memang tidak akan membekas baik. Junhui telah lama menemani masa emasku dan aku membuat semuanya hilang. Hancur. Sia-sia. Selesai.

 ***THE END***

 **A/N : GUA DIKEJAR UTANG FANFICTNYA KWON AYU** ** _NOONA_** **:") KENAPA BIKIN FANFICT NO PAIR LEBIH SUSAH DARIPADA FANFICT MENYE MENYE?**

 **FANFICT INI SEOLAH MENGGAMBARKAN KEBANYAKAN AUTHOR YANG SEDANG DIDERA MAGER AKA WRITER BLOCKED. SOSOK JUNHUI MENGHANTUI PARA PENULIS PEMULA DAN RASA INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA MEMBUAT SANG AUTHOR MELUPAKAN ALUR CERITA SESUNGGUHNYA DAN BANTING SETIR DENGAN ENDING YANG TAK TERDUGA. WELL, WHO KNOWS?**

 **FANFICT INI SEBAGAI** ** _VERY LATE BIRTHDAY PRESENT_** **NYA OUR PRINCE MOON JUNHEE AKA WEN JUNHUI AKA MINGHAO'S PROPERTY AKA KING OF SELCA AKA HEECHUL'S** ** _DOOPLEGANGER_** **:") SEBENERNYA GUA UDAH NGUCAPIN SIH DI TWT SAMA CHATAPP. TAPI, BUKANKAH GA AFDOL KALO TANPA KADO? NGOMONGIN SOAL ULTAH, ULTIMATE BIAS GUA ULTAH TUH KEMAREN. ADA HOSHI AKA KWON SOONYOUNG AKA MEMBER TRIO KOPLAKNYA SVT SAMA CNU AKA SHIN DONG WOO AKA B1A4'S TEDDY BEAR EOMMA! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KESAYANGANKU! BTW CNU MAKIN TAMPAN DENGAN POTONGAN RAMBUT PENDEK BEGITU DAN GUA KANGEN KALIAN SEMENJAK PROMOSI SWEET GIRL SELESAI.**

 **UNTUK KADO ULTAHNYA HOSHI, NYUSUL DEH DAN ITU SEKALIAN BUAT REQUESTNYA KWON AYU NOONA :"0 PARDON MY LAZYNESS/?**

 **AT LAST, MIND TO REVIEWS?**

 **SINCERELY**

 ** _NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/_**

 **ALHAM BASKOR** **O**


End file.
